Storm Racers
Storm Racers is a spin-off created by jjsthekid. Premiere Date: March 25th, 2011 End Date: N/A Status: New Spin-Off Rating: Y7-FV Plot: One day, a mysterious space craft crashed nearby Bikini Bottom. Inside, it contained an alien fish known as Darsun. Five friends investigate and come too close. She then gives them all a mysterious power...of the Undersea Force! Watch as they fight Rark, Vandalators and jump through Zones! Episode Guide 'Season 1: Storm Racers ' Season 1 consisted of 26 episodes, and premiered March 25th, 2011. The first season DVD was released March 6th, 2012. 1. The Force Assembles (Part 1) (US: March 25th, 2011) 2. The Force Assembles (Part 2) (US: April 1st, 2011) 3. One Way Back (US: April 8th, 2011) 4. The Vandalators (US: April 15th, 2011) 5. Muck Zone (US: April 22nd, 2011) 6. Gameball (US: April 29th, 2011) 7. Krumb, My Man (US: May 13th, 2011) 8. Deep Thunder (US: May 20th, 2011) 9. Frozen Tracks (US: June 3rd, 2011) 10. Robot Rampage (US: June 10th, 2011) 11. Treasure Hunt (US: June 17th, 2011) 12. Computer Trapped (US: June 24th, 2011) 13. The New Recruit (US: July 23rd, 2011) 14. The Lone Ranger (US: July 23rd, 2011 15. Driver Down (US: September 16th, 2011) 16. Zone Runners (US: September 23rd, 2011) 17. Swarm (US: September 30th, 2011) 18. Scrapyard Dog (US: October 7th, 2011) 19. Gladiator Match (US: October 14th, 2011) 20. Dark Fields (US: October 21st, 2011) 21. The Duelist (US: October 28th, 2011) 22. Artifact Intelligence (US: November 4th, 2011) 23. Time Out! (US: November 11th, 2011) 24. Double Trouble (US: November 18th, 2011) 25. Evil Alliance (Part 1) (US: December 2nd, 2011) 26. Evil Alliance (Part 2) (US: December 9th, 2011) Season 2: Storm Racers: Fusion ' Season 2 premiered March 30th, 2012, and will consist of 26 episodes, bringing the show total to 52. 27. Plight of the Red Sentients (Part 1) (US: March 30th, 2012) 28. Plight of the Red Sentients (Part 2) (US: March 30th, 2012) 29. A Terror in the Deep (US: April 6th, 2012) 30. Uprisings (US: April 13th, 2012) 31. Team Undersea Force (US: January 20th, 2012) 32. The Crimson King (US: April 20th, 2012) 33. Divide and Conquer (US: May 18th, 2012) 34. Lost and Found! (US: May 25th, 2012) 35. Heart of Ice (US: June 1st, 2012) 36. King of the Kornadomos (US: June 8th, 2012) 37. Native Squid (US: July 9th, 2012) 38. The Dragon's Mouth (US: July 10th, 2012) 39. Stone Cold Guardian (US: July 11th, 2012) 40. The Shadow Zone (US: July 12th, 2012) 41. Hunt for the Magmagrox (US: July 13th, 2012) 42. Curse of Snatilla (US: September 21st, 2012) 43. Birth of the Blades (US: September 28th, 2012) 44. Soul Survivor (US: October 5th, 2012) 45. Legacy (US: October 12th, 2012) 46. Shadow Warriors (US: October 19th, 2012) 47. Blast from the Past (US: October 26th, 2012) 48. Recipe for Disaster (US: November 16th, 2012) 49. Better Off Red (US: November 23rd, 2012) 50. The Omega Code (US: November 30th, 2012) 51. Rumble In the Jungle (US: December 7th, 2012) 52. Unite & Strike! (US: December 14th, 2012) 'Season 3 A Season 3 has been confirmed by jjsthekid, however, there are no details yet. Shorts Storm Racers shorts can be purchased at jjsthekid's Spin-Off Shack, except for Skodwarde's Adventure which was posted in the normal thread. All of the other shorts are exclusive to the store. A total of 10 shorts were made relatng to Season 1. The first 10 shorts were included as a bonus feature on the Season 1 DVD. 10 more will be made in relation to Season 2. Season 1 Shorts 1. Skodwarde's Adventure: Skodwarde meets the Undersea Force. 2. Spinning Out: Laneld goes out for a midnight trip, but he gets a flat tire. 3. Seek and Destroy: Cymtrax makes a new device which he thinks will help him get the Universe Keys. 4. There He Goes: Dash has a runaway boat bike! 5. Sunder and Spark: The Crusher begins to have a weird reaction to some lightning in an Electricity Zone. 6. Birthday Bash: The gang goes out to find an artifact for Darsun's birthday. 7. Delivery Dilemma: Mr. Krabs asks Nathan to deliver a meal to a customer for him when he sees him driving late at night. 8. Base Invasion: The gang fears a ghost is hiding in the base. 9. Vandal Attack: The gang heads to Senato where they discover the Vandalators are having a sacred ritual. 10. The Past and The Present: Darsun tells the gang more about her past and family. Season 2 Shorts 11. Red Storm Rising: The Undersea Force learn the war with the Red Sentients is not over, while Darsun explains more of their past. 12. Secret Alliance: We learn how Squidstrictor allied with the Red Sentients. 13. The True Crimson King: We learn who the true Crimson King was. 14. Ice Games: When PJ and Nathan have a race down the Ice Zone mountain, the Red Sentients interrupt. 15. Sawkus Delivery: A typical day of what Sawkus' role in the universe is.16 16. Mr. Wolf: When scavaging the Zones for Blue Sentient artifacts, the gang comes to the Junkyard Zone again, and have another nice encounter with the Guard Wolf. List of Zones (in order of appearance) Mountain Zone (Episode 3) Steel Platform Zone (Episode 4) Swamp Zone (Episode 5) Stadium Zone (Episode 6) Bouncing Ball Zone (Episode 7) Factory Zone (Episode 8) Ice Zone (Episode 9) Volcano Zone (Short 1) Destroyed City Zone (Episode 10) Tropical Island Zone (Episode 11) Cyber Highway Zone (Episode 12) Laser Field Zone (Episode 13) Canyon Zone (Episode 14) Moving Platform Zone (Episode 15) Desert Zone (Episode 16) Hive Zone (Episode 17) Junkyard Zone (Episode 18) Electricity Zone (Short 5) Arena Zone (Episode 19) Crystal Zone (Episode 20) Ancient Ruin Zone (Episode 22) Crater Zone (Episode 23) Forest Zone (Episode 24) Mining Zone (Episode 25) War Field Zone (Episode 28) Pyramid Zone (Episode 33) Box Zone (Episode 33) Rocky Zone (Episode 34) Plant Zone (Episode 35) Misty Mountain Zone (Episode 39) Magma Zone (Episode 40) Shadow Zone (Episode 40) List of Characters + Vehicles Undersea Force Nathan (Vehicle = Splitvire) Laneld (Vehicle = Sonicwave) Zelleo (Vehicle = Crusher) Nora (Vehicle = Grangler) Dash (Vehicle = Slashwind) Kane (Vehicle = Bolt Blaster) PJ (Vehicle = Ice Shredder) Darsun (Vehicle = Vobias Communication Center) 'Fusion Vehicles' SkySlicer (Splitvire + Slashwind) Grangler Communication Center (Grangler + Vobias Communication Center) CrushClaw (Crusher + Grangler) SonicSlash (Splitvire + Sonicwave) ShockBlade (Splitvire + Bolt Blaster) Glacier Cutter (Splitvire + Ice Shredder) Crushvire (Splitvire + Crusher) Rark Cymtrax (Vehicle = Slyius) Krumb (Vehicle = Axdrill) Rark Grunts Rark Scouters Axos-90 Fake Undersea Force Members Vandalators Argoron (Vehicle = SharkSlammer) (Leader of Shark Tribe) Straus (Vehicle = Stinger) (Leader of Stringray Tribe) Crink (Vehicle = Chomper Slaughter) (Leader of Anglerfish Tribe) /Natcher/ (Vehicle = Scalab) (Leader of Crab Tribe) /Shadowclaw/ (Vehicle = Shadow Slammer) (Shark Tribe Grunt) /Squidstrictor/ (Vehicle = Tentacle Strangler) (Leader of Squid Tribe) 'Red Sentients' /Korax/ (Vehicle = Scorcher) Kyton (Vehicle = Blaze Wheel) Kuri (Vehicle = Magler) Kordon (Vehicle = Burner) Krosis (Vehicle = Flarer) 'Other Characters' /Dr. Skylander/ Mr. Krabs SpongeBob Squidward Plankton Karen Simon Crump Gratix Laxion Master Towaius Sawkus (Vehicle = Stone Grinder) Shadow Warriors (Vehicles = Shadow Speeders) 'Alien Creatures' Guard Wolf Waspbits Waspbit Queen Icecorlaxes Electriosis Eels Growloxious Crystalloxes Guard Robot Treegorns Treegorn Queen Squid Creature Mining Robots Ice Golems Mutated Plants Kornadomos Magmagrox Category:Spin-offs